The Veela Fic
by Tears Of Youth
Summary: This is my attempt at a humrous het Veela!Lucius and Veela!Draco fic. Read and Review Plz!
1. the Dreams

1Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: This is very AU with many cliches. Read and Review Plz! This idea has been in my head for a while. Most veela fics you read are slash, but since I don't write slash, I wanted to write a

het Veela!Lucius and Veela!Darco fic so here it is.

Title: The Veela Fic

Chapter One: the Dreams

_Children laughing reached his ears as Lucius flooed into his home after a day at the ministry. Standing up he followed the noise into the drawing room where two children were playing wizard chess. They looked up at him and said, "Daddy !" They got up and jumped into his arms. "Uncle Ron came by and he showed us some new tricks on his broom." One of them said. " Yeah daddy, and he brought Jimmy over and we played hide and boo," the other one said. "Sounds like you two had a busy day. Where is your mother?" He asked, putting them down. "Right here, dear," a soft voice said behind him. Lucius turned to see a beautiful angel looking back at him. He quickly went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and he ... _woke up.

He sat up in bed looking around. What was that dream? he thought, it seemed so real like a vision. Perhaps it was, but that would mean...

He got up and found the Malfoy family records. Looking over them, he realized what was wrong. He was a veela.

A veela, he thought, but that means that the dream I had was a vision of my future with my mate. Since I'm only just had that dream, it means my mate just turned 17. She may be at Hogwarts. I have find her.

_"Good morning, Dragon," a soft voice whispered in his ear. Draco looked over to find himself in bed with a beautiful angel. "Good morning, angel," he said, wrapping his arms around her. They kissed and heard 'Ew' from the doorway. Looking ov er, Draco saw three children. " What have I told you little munchings before?" he said mock- severely . " Not to come in without knocking," one answered. "Daddy! It's Aunt Luna's birthday!" another said. "Yeah, Daddy! We need to get her a parent before the party!" the third said, jumping up and down. "All right, but we have to get dressed and eat breakfast," they mother said. After the kid left, she turned and kissed Draco._

Draco woke up and looked around. What a dream! he thought, it was almost like a vision.

A vision, if that was what it was than... I' m a veela. But I can't be a veela because father isn't, is he? I need to go and speak to my grandfather.

Getting dressed, he walked down the corridor and knocked on Snape's door. The door opened to reveal the Potion Master.

"What is it, Draco?" he drawled, looking down at his godson. " I have a problem, Godfather," Draco said, looking up at him.

TBC


	2. the Discovery

1Disclaimer: Only wish that I owned it. Doesn't everyone?

Title : The Veela Fic

Chapter Two: the Discovery

"A problem?" Snape asked as Draco walked into his chambers.

"I think I'm a veela," Draco said sitting down on one of the chairs. "A veela? Why do you think you're a veela ?"

Draco told him about his dream. "Well, if you are a veela, you will have to find your mate and soon," Snape told him, " we need to go see Dumbledore."

Reaching the Gargoyle, Snape gave the password "Smores." They heard Lucius's voice as they walked towards the study.

Why is father here? thought Draco. Though he didn't say anything, Snape could tell what he was thinking. Why is Lucius here? Snape also wondered.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, suddenly bursting into the study. "Draco," Lucius scowled automatically. "It's all right, Lucius. I believe Draco may be here for the same reason you are," Albus Dumbledore said, eye twinkling madly. (I like Albus, but what is it with those eyes?)

"Albus, we have a problem," said Snape from behind Draco. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," Albus said, "lemon drop?" "No, thank you," all three replied. "It's true though that finding your mates may be difficult, particually in a school this size."Albus continued.

"You're a veela too?" Draco asked his father, "but mother wasn't your mate." "No, she wasn't. I always thought that though I had veela blood, I wasn't a veela. I 've felt the call or the need for a mate, until now," Lucius said.

"But father that means.." "That my mate just turned 17, I know," Lucius finished for him. "How can we find our mates?"Draco asked. "By their scent," Snape answered, " once you find her, you will have to woo her. Veela attraction doesn't work on a mate because she has to want to be your mate."

"Well, we can set up a family suite for you until you find your mates. Then, I'm afraid, you are on your own," Dumbledore said.

Walking back from Dumbledore's study, the three (Snape, Lucius and Draco) made their way to the dungons. Under a see- me - not spell, they were unnoticed by the students heading towards the Great Hall. Suddenly, Draco stopped.

"What is it, son?" his father asked. "She's here,father, she's here!" Draco said sniffing the air. "Your mate?" Lucius asked. Draco didn't answer. Instead, he ran after that wonderful scent.

Skidding to a stop, Draco's eyes grew wide. In front of him, between her two best friends, was Hermione Granger.

A/N: Chapter Three: the Discovery part 2 will be up soon.

TBC


	3. the Discovery pt 2

1Disclaimer : Own nothing but my imagation.

A/N: Thanks to Nemi Jade for the review. R & R plz!

The Veela Fic

Chapter Three: the Discovery part 2

Lucius and Snape caught up with Draco. " Hermoine Granger, how ironic," Snape said. "She can't be my mate!" Draco said, in disbelief , " She's a Mudblood ." "Veela blood has no preference, Draco," Lucius said, " It doesn't care about blood."

"Father, you can't be serious," Draco protested, " I don't believe she can be my mate. I've had complete disdain for her for the past seven years. I suppose to suddenly love her?"

"Don't worry , Draco, it's there. You can fight if you want, but the harder you fight it, the harder you'll fall," Lucius said, "Look at our history, Draco."

Draco still couldn't believe it. Not only did he hate her for getting higher marks than him, he also didn't like either one of her best friends. Now I'm suppose to fall hopelessly in love with her? Hardly, he thought, maybe my mate was here just before they showed up.

"Don't worry about it, now. It's almost time for class to start. Draco, you need to head to Transfiguration, Lucius, we'll eat breakfast in my rooms," Snape said and they separated.

In Snape's chambers, he and Lucius were eating breakfast. "It's going to be difficult for Draco," Lucius sighed, "he still doesn't believe that the Mud - Hermione is his mate." "It might be even more difficult for you," Snape said, "you still need to find your mate."

"Whatever happens, happens," Lucius said, looking into his tea, " I hope I find her soon, it's going to be harder, the longer it takes."

"Almost time to start teaching the dunderheads," Snape said, looking at the magic clock "I'll..."

Knock, knock

"Who is at the door?" Snape said, getting up. Opening the door with his usual scowl, he was greeted with Ginny Weasley.

"I have the dragon lily pedals for the potion," she said, handing him the vital. "What took you so long, girl?" Snape asked, taking it out of her hand. "Well, going into the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, after all Severus," Ginny said , following him into the room.

She suddenly noticed Lucius. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company," she said,"I'll just go. Mr. Malfoy," she nodded to him and left.

Snape was about to say something, when he noticed the look in Lucius' eyes. "Lucius, Lucius," Snape said, trying to call his friend back into the real world.

"She's my mate," Lucius whispered , still staring at the door.

TBC


	4. the Stalking

1Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers By the way, for those who thought Lucius and Draco might have the same mate, you gave me an idea.

The Veela Fic

Chapter Four: Stalking or Adjusting

I don't believe this, Draco thought, not bothering to listen Binn as he droned on, I'm stuck with Granger for the rest of my life! Bushy - haired, know it all ... He glanced at her and thought, she does have beautiful eyes and a nice smile, wait what am I thinking? He shook his head to clear it.

Hermione looked up from her notes, trying to stay awake. I don't understand why we have to take this class, she thought, Professor Binn's voice puts everyone to sleep. She looked around at everyone asleep on their desk. Well, almost everyone, Hermione thought, noticing Draco deep in thought. He suddenly shook his head as if disagreeing with someone. I wonder what he's thinking?

The bell rung and everyone got up to leave. She woke up Ron and Harry. They parted ways at the door. Where is she going? Draco thought hanging back , Why should I care? A sudden thought made him stop, What if she going to meet another male? There is no way anyone is going claim my mate besides me.

He cast a Notice me not spell on himself and followed her down the corridor to an abandoned classroom.

His blood started to boil as he thought about why she was here. It was the prefect place for a snog. I'll wait in the shadows to see who dares to threaten my claim, and then I'll make sure there is no mistake in who she belongs to, Draco thought ,his eyes narrowing.

Hermione was patiently waiting. Where is he? she thought, he said to be here at this time.

I might as well sit down.

As she went to sit down, the door open.

There stood Neville Longbottom with a single rose in his hand.

TBC


	5. Finding out

1Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed.

The Veela Fic

Chapter Five: Finding out

"Longbottom!" Draco hissed, coming out of the shadows. Hermione quickly turned around, and saw a white blur speed pass her. Before he fully realized what happened, Neville was pinned against the wall with Draco's hand on his throat .

"She's mine! Mine!" he yelled, scaring an already frightened and confused Neville. "Malfoy, what are you doing! Stop!" yelled Hermione, trying break them up.

Draco wheeled around and yelled, with eyes flashing, " Breaking up your little snog session. You're my mate, no one is allowed to touch you but me!"

"Mate! What are you talking about? I'm no one's mate." Hermione said, confused. He looked at her face and calmed down. "I'm a veela and you're my mate." "I can't be your mate! You hate me," she said, not believing him.

"I can't hate you," he said, quietly, " I didn't believe it at first, either. However, there's nothing to be done."

"I need time to think about this," Hermione said, "I can't ..." "I know," he said, wanting to touch her but afraid to, " just don't be with anyone else. A veela attacks when threatened, something that Neville learned the hard way." He shot Neville an evil look.

"Stop looking at him like that. I'm just helping him with Transfiguration. I'm trying to teach him how to turn a single rose into a dozen, a duplication spell," Hermione said, feeling sorry for Neville.

"Well, you have to find someone else to teach you," Draco said, turning to Neville, " I better not see you anywhere near her." Neville nodded quickly and left.

She watched him leave. It was on the tip of her tongue to defend Neville, but she realized that it was useless. If Draco really was a veela, a voice in her mind said, he's safer away from me.

"We need to see Dumbledore," he said, taking her by the hand. She let him lead her out, her mind whirling.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius sat there, thinking about how beautiful his mate was. An angel's face framed by fire colored hair, he thought, and a heavenly voice. Replaying her voice in his head, he realized something.

"Severus," he said, smoothly. Uh oh, Snape thought, warning bells going off in his head. When Lucius uses that tone, it means he is about to strike. "Yes, Lucius?"

"The last time I checked, the only people who call you Severus is Dumbledore and myself. Even the Dark Lord didn't call you Severus when he was alive. So why is my mate calling you Severus?" Lucius said, eyes narrowing. She's my mate now, he thought, not even Arthur is going to stand in my way.

"She's merely my apprentices," Snape said. Lucius looked at him hard and said, "Make sure that's all she'll ever be."

Watching him leave, Snape thought, the mating call is affected him worse than I thought it would. His threats are usually far more subtle.

TBC

A/N2: Defiantly a Fluffy Draco. Both Draco and Lucius are major OOC, mainly because I'm a hopeless romantic.


	6. Confusion and Some Explanations

1Disclaimer: Own nothing

A/N: Thanx to all those who reviewed.

The Veela Fic

Chapter Six: Confusion and Some Explanations

The Great Hall was quiet when the Golden Trio and Ginny went to lunch the next day. It was a Hogsmeade weekend but they decided to stay at school to study (in Hermione's case), practice Quidditch ( Harry and Ron) and to help Snape (Ginny).

Hermione was too wrind up to eat. She couldn't seem to find anything on veelas and was beginning to feel guilty for not telling her friends. Ron would make it worse, she thought, Harry would be worried and Ginny.. That's it! Since Ginny is a pureblood, she should know something about veelas. She decided to talk to Ginny after lunch.

Ginny was thinking about yesterday. I wonder why Malfoy was with Severus, she thought. She knew they were friends but she never seen Lucius Malfoy with Severus at the school before. I hope it's not related to Death Eater business. Since Harry killed the Dark Lord, it was a peaceful time in England, but there were still Death Eaters on the loose. Lucius Malfoy was acquitted on all charges that he was a Death Eater and Severus was given the rank of Merlin Order, First Class for his help.

The doors opened and Snape appeared, along with Lucius Malfoy. "What is he doing here?"whispered Ron, nudging Harry. " I don't know," Harry whispered back. Hermione wondered if he was here about Draco. If he is, she thought, he must not know that I am Draco's mate.

Both men sat down at the head table. They began eating in silence. Snape generally never talked during meal times, unless he was with Lucius, Dumbledore or sometimes Ginny. Today he didn't speak at all,deciding that it would be best, for his neck's safety at least, to not talk about his work, since Ginny was involved in it a great deal.

Lucius was contemplating his next move. Should he send her a gift as a secret admirer, to hopefully make her more receptive to his attentions? Or should he be frank with her and ask her father for her hand? He didn't know what to do. All Lucius knew was that he needed her and soon. He sighed, I guess there's only one thing to do, he thought, talk to Dumbledore. He disliked the man for several reasons, he always had that annoying twinkle in his eyes and Lucius generally thought the man was insane.

"Ginny," Hermione said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "will you go to the library with me after lunch?" Hermione suggested the one place she knew the boys wouldn't follow. "Okay," Ginny said, wondering what it was all about. She noticed Draco seemed to be looking over at their table with a strange look in his eyes.

After lunch, the two girls walked to the library. Once they found a dark corner, Ginny asked, " What do you what to talk about?"

"I need your help," Hermione said. She then took a deep breath and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy's mate."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

1HI!

Well, obviously I'm not dead, but I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I've suffered from major writer's block, but I promise to have the next chapter up soon. For those of you who want more Lucius/Ginny action, there will be more in the chapter after next.

Peace,

Tears Of Youth


	8. Research and Some More Explainations

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and critiques.

The Veela Fic

Chapter Seven: Research and Some More Explanations

"You're Draco Malfoy's mate!" Ginny said, surprised. She knew something was up but not this! "That's why he was looking at you during lunch today. Does Lucius Malfoy know about this?"

"He mustn't , otherwise he would try to stop it," Hermione said. "No, he wouldn't, because he knows that when a veela finds it's mate, they must bond or the veela will die of a broken heart," Ginny said, "I'm afraid that's all I know." "That why I need your help. I've been though this whole bloody library but I can't find anything on veelas," Hermione said. Ginny felt sorry for her friend. Hermione never swore or cursed, but she was at the end of her rope.

"Severus may have some books about veela in his personal library," Ginny said. Looking at her watch, she added, "he should be in his chambers by now." "So," Hermione asked as they headed towards the dungeons, " you're on a first name basis with him now?" "He's not an overgrown bat like everyone says he is. Severus loves being a Potions Master, he just hates teaching children who don't want to learn," Ginny said. Hermoine looked at her searchingly and said, " You really seem to understand him. What is the relationship between you?" "Not you too. My brothers have been needling me since I became his apprentice. We're only friends!"Ginny said exasperated.

Reaching the chamber, Ginny knocked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In Snape's chambers, Draco and Lucius were looking over Snape's books as well as some from the Manor's library. Draco wanted information to share with Hermione and Lucius thinking about his meeting with Dumbledore. He felt like it was waste of his time. All Dumbledore said was congratulate and that Ginny would be a good mate. Of course she would be a good mate, he thought, she's prefect!

Knocking on the door surprised them both. Without thinking, Draco opened the door and met face to face with Ginny and his mate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

" Draco," Ginny said. Draco, who just realized Ginny was there, said, "Ginny." He was staring at Hermione, with stars in his eyes. Ginny just shook her head and slipped passed him, coming face to face with Lucius. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Ginny asked, " Where's Severus?" "He went into Hogsmeade," Lucius answered, calmly but was inwardly seething. Just his apprentice, Lucius thought, I doubt it! Why would an apprentice be looking for him on a Hogsmeade weekend?

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said. Lucius looked past Ginny to see Hermione looking at him nervously while Draco hovered protectively around her. "Miss Granger," he greeted, politely. "Did Draco tell you that we are mates?" she asked him. "Welcome to the family," Lucius said. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"I see you must have been looking for information on veelas as well, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said, trying to be civil. She forgave him for the diary incident, she had to, otherwise she would go crazy, but once bitten, twice shy. "You can call me Lucius, Virginia," he said, impulsively. She looked at him for a minute with an unreadable expression in her eyes before said, "Lucius."

My name sound wonderful coming from her, he thought gleefully. He was about to says something else when the door opened and Snape came in. "Hey, Severus, did you get the ingredient?" Ginny greeted him. Taking several vials and packets from his robes, Snape enlarged them to their normal size and handed them to Ginny. She was heading towards the storeroom when she heard Lucius say, "Just an apprentice, Severus?"

TBC

A/N: Hope this chapter was better than the last one.


	9. Ginny finds out

1Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Again I apologize for the long time it takes between chapters. A special thanks to Mrs.ChadmMurray11 for pointing out the fact that I uploaded to wrong document.

The Veela Fic

Chapter Eight: Ginny finds out

Why does everyone think we are together? Ginny thought as she stored the ingredients. Severus would rather have someone with a love of literature that matched his own, someone who is brilliantly intelligent, someone like...Hermione. She snickered at the thought, but I don't think I'll mention that to Draco.

A crash startled her out of her thoughts. What's going on? she thought as she raced back to the chamber, wand out.

A large, silver bird - like creature was screeching angrily at Snape. Hermione was looking anxious and being protected by a worried Draco. Taking a quick look around, Ginny noticed that Lucius was missing. Dismissing the thought, she was about to stun the veela when Draco noticed her.

"Don't stun him!" Draco cried, "Just try to calm him down!" Without thinking, Ginny slowly walked up to the veela. Noticing her, the veela stopped short of attacking Snape and stared at her with silver eyes.

"Hey," she began in a soothing tone, "it's okay. We don't want to hurt you." Reaching out hesitantly, Ginny began to gently stroke it's beak. The veela nuzzled her hand and she became a little bolder. "What's the matter?" she asked it, "What did he do to make you so mad?" The veela just stared at her, almost transfixed. "You're such a beautiful bird," she said as she began to stroke it's breast feathers. The veela made a purring noise to show it's pleasure and slipped a wing around her body, pulling her to it. She felt a warm glow radiate from the bird and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy looking down at her.

Taking advantage of her surprise, he quickly wrapped both arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few minutes (they had to breathe), they parted lips. He looked down at her with love in his eyes and asked, "Do you really think I am beautiful in my veela form?"

"You!"she said, still a little shocked, "why did you kiss me?" " My little angel, you're my mate," he said, pulling her to him again. "But I thought Naricissa was your mate!" she began, "Plus you hate my family!" "I'll admit I did once. I can't hate them now though because they are your family," he said, "I'll love you and take care of you for the rest of my life. Anything you need I will get for you."

Ginny was beginning to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her, but she had a question. "What did Severus say that made you so angry?" Lucius shot his old friend a very nasty look and said, " He didn't say anything. When he took off his robe, I smelled your scent faintly and I realized that it was coming from his shirt. Why is your scent on that shirt?"

"I gave it to him on his birthday last week. This was probably the first time he ever wore it," Ginny said, trying to explain. "I don't want any other man to carry your scent. It makes my veela senses think that they have tried to take you away from me," Lucius said, " I know this is difficult for you, but don't date anyone else. I may not be able to control my veela side." She looked at him and sighed, " I will try to wrap my brain around this. Don't worry about me being with anyone." If its difficult for me, she thought, how will my parents take it?

SS/HG is actually one of my favorite pairs. It's about as far away from canon that a het pairing can go, but HBP aside, I think it could work.


	10. Decisions

1Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed.

The Veela Fic

Chapter Nine: Decisions

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you? I'm fine. I've got some news...

No, Ginny thought, balling the piece of parchment up and throwing it into the wastebasket. How do tell your parents that you are the mate of their archenemy? she thought, sighing.

I'll go flying, it will help clear my head. Putting her robe on, Ginny grabbed her broom and headed out. As she was walking down stairs Colin suddenly came into view. "Oh, hi, Colin she said, about to go past him when he touched her arm. "Ginny," he said hesitantly, "I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda going with someone right now,"she said, feeling bad. "Oh," he said, slightly disappointed, "who's the lucky guy?"

"You don't know him,"she said quickly, "He doesn't go to Hogwarts. I'll see you later."

She quickly ran past him, and down the stairs. That was close, she thought, I can't let anyone find out about us until my parents do.

In a study nearby, two people were copulating that same problem. "What are you planning?" Albus Dumberdore's wife asked him. "My dear Min, how do you know I'm planning anything?" he teased her. "Because we have been married too long for me not to know, dear. You're not the only one onimpoiant one , you know," she said, mock seriously. "Well, since you know me so well...

In the Griffyndor common room, Colin found who he was looking for. "Hey Ron, Harry." "Oh, Hi Colin," Ron said, looking up from the chess board. "Ron, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Colin, what is it?" said Ron. "Who's Ginny going with?"

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, the common room suddenly quiet. " Well, I asked her out and she said that she was going with somebody from a different school," explained Colin, surprised by Ron's behavior.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Heading back to the Griffyndor tower after flying for several hours, Ginny was tired and still confused about what to do. Slipping though the corridors, she didn't realize someone was behind her until she was grabbed. Before she could scream or even blink, a pair of lips were on hers. Lucius, she thought, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a long, breathless kiss, they parted. "Where were you, Virginia? I was worried," Lucius said, keeping a good grip on her.

"I went flying, it usually helps me but I still don't know what to do about telling my parents. I know I'm 17, but I still want them to be there for me," she said. "Dumbledore just owled me. He wants us to come to his office," Lucius said, "He's insane but we need his help."

They found their way to Dumbledore's office and knocked. "Come in," Dumbledore said. After offering them tea or a Lemon Sherbert, he explained that after thinking on it, he decided to summon Ginny's parents to Hogwarts so that the couple could tell them together and Albus could explain everything about veelas since the Weasely's won't believe Lucius.

After a hour of discussion, they went to bed, Ginny feeling better but still worried and Lucius, anxious because the Weaselys might try to take Ginny from him.

TBC


	11. Meet the Parents

1Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 11: Meet the Parents

A/N: SOOOOO SORRY! With college and everything I haven't had a chance to update. Hopefully I will be able to finish this fic sometime this year.

Maybe I should try to talk Hermione into getting her teaching licence in Care of Magical Creatures instead of Transferation, Ginny thought as she and Lucius waited for her parents to arrive, after all if she can handle a mad Ron, she can handle any creature.

Flashback

After the protairt closed behind her, Ron started yelling, "Who is this guy you are seeing and why haven't I met him!" "That's exactly why, Ron! She barely came through the door before you yell at her!" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Hermione with her hair slightly mushed. "And where have you been, Mione! We been looking everywhere for you," He said, turning on her. "With my boyfriend," she smirked, much like the Malfoy smirk. "You have a boyfriend! Who?" Harry asked, from the couch. Smirking even more, possible, she dropped the bomb, "Draco Malfoy."

End Flashback

Ginny inwardly chuckled, thinking about how Ron fainted. She felt Lucius looking at her and slipped her hand in his. They smiled at each other, and Lucius suddenly kissed her. Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. A gasp broke them apart to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staring at them in shock.

HPHPHPHPHP

Draco and Hermione were in the Head dormitories, wrapped up in each other. "I wonder how the Weasley's are taking it," Hermione said, nuzzling him. "I wonder how your parents are going to take it," Draco said, holding her tightly. "The great Draco Malfoy can't possibly be worried about what someone thinks of him," she teased, until she saw the worried look in his eyes. "Darling, of course they will love you," she said, giving him a kiss. But they may not like the circumstances, she thought. Hermione knew her parents would try to get along with whoever she chose, but they may question whether Veela love was real love or forced.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Ah, Arthur, Molly you're finally here," Albus greeted them, eyes on full tinkle mode. "Albus! Are you going to let this Death Eater maul my daughter!"Mrs. Weasley said, ward sparkling dangerously. "Ginny, what is going on?"her father asked, worry written on his face. Ginny was about to answer when her mother broken in, "It obvious what happened! This monster cast a spell on our girl and Albus is allowing it!"

"No,mum!" Ginny defended, wrapping her arms around him, "Lucius isn't a Death Eater! He's my soulmate!" "She's right, Molly," Albus said, trying to calm her down. He may be the greatest wizard of all time, but he rather not deal with a furious Molly Weasley, "Lucius is a veela and he found out recently that Ginny is his mate." "But Albus, how can she be his mate when he married Naricessa," Arthur said trying to be sensible.

"I didn't realize that I had enough veela blood to have a soul mate until I had my first dream about her when Ginny turned 16," Lucius said, looking at Ginny. She smiled at him and took his hand. Turning back to her parents, she said, " We want your blessing because you mean so much to me, but I want to be with him more. If you don't want me in the family anymore I will understand." Lucius suddenly picked her up and put her in his lap, ready to protect her from any hard words. Arthur sat down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "We love you, Gin. You have to understand, you're our only baby girl and we want what's best for you. If Lucius is it, than we will try to understand,"he said, looking at Molly. Ginny knew that there would be problems, after all, you don't just welcome your enemy into the family. She gave a sigh of relief and snuggled into Lucius's arms.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

In the Griffyndor tower, Ron was still trying to get over the fact that his sister was going to bond with one Malfoy, while one of his best friends was going with the other. "What is the world coming to, Harry?"he asked his best friend, who was sitting on the nearby bed. Looking up from his book, Harry said, "Life happens, mate. It could be worse you know. I read that veelas can have mates of either gender. You could've been Malfoy's mate."

With that, Ron promptly fainted.

A/N: Sorry for all the errors but the end of the fic is coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

1Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: Well, this is the last and longest chapter. It's mostly about Draco and Hermione. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

The Veela Fic

Chapter 12: Meet the Grangers

Mr. Granger, sir, your beautiful and I ... No, no that's not it. Mr. Granger, though we haven't been on good terms for all seven years, Hermione and I realize... This isn't working, Draco thought, standing in front of a mirror. He was a Malfoy, one of the oldest, most powerful families in the wizarding world, and he was afraid of a couple of Muggles. Muggles, who had raised his mate and who still had a large influenced over Hermione.

"Draco, darling, are you ready?" Hermione's voice reached his ears. They were going to apperate outside her house, under the cover of the woods nearby. Draco wanted to ask for her hand properly. Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry," she said, "they are going to love you. The Malfoy charm can't fail. If the Weaseleys can try to accept your father, my parents will accept you."And even if they don't, she thought, I will stand with you.

Too soon, in Draco's opinion, they found themselves outside the Granger's home. Ringing the doorbell, Hermione turned to Draco and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you, dear," her mum said, as they hugged. She then noticed the young man standing next to her daughter. "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, taking his hand, " my fiancé,"

"Your fiance," a male voice said from behind Mrs. Granger. "Daddy!" Hermione ran up to him and he grabbed her in a hug. "Darling, we haven't heard anything from you in a month, and when you come home, you tell us you're engaged," he said. "Sir, I realize this is a bit sudden, but we love each other," Draco said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's sit down and talk about this," her mother said.

Her parent sat down on the couch, while Hermione took the seat next to Draco. "I'm a veela," Draco began, " and Hermione is my mate."

"What is a Veela?" her father asked. "A veela is a magical creature. We find our mates by scent, then use our attraction to gain them," Draco explained, "If we can't find our mate, then we go mad." "Does the mate have a choice in the matter? Can they fight the attraction?" her mother asked, worried.

"That doesn't matter, mother, I love him regardless, whether he is a veela or not," Hermione defended him. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco said, "I'm in love with your daughter. Even if I wasn't a veela , I will still love her. I promise I will take care of her and our future children with my life. We are soulmates, we belong together in this life as well as the next." Hermione wrapped her arms around him and turned to her parents, " I love you, and we want your blessings. If you don't give them to us, I will still love you, but I will stay with Draco," she said quietly.

Two weeks later:

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Lucius, Virginia," Severus greeted them after the graduation. "Thank you, Severus," Ginny said. They decided to get married in July and Ginny would take her courses by owl. "Lucius, Ginny!" Hermione said, heading towards them, followed by Draco. "Ginny, Father," Draco greeted them. "So how doesn't feel to be a married graduate of Hogwarts?" Ginny asked them. They got married in a small ceremony by Albus Dumbledore a week before and were planning a muggle wedding with her parents included later.

" It feels good," Draco said as he and Hermione kissed.

They were ready for the rest of their lives.

The End

A/N: Sorry for all the punctuation errors. Thank you to all those who read this fic of mine to the end.


End file.
